


conspiracy theories in contemporary America arise as the symptomatic reactions to postmodern conditions and late capitalist culture

by dogf1ght



Series: talk faster, think harder [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, lil debate camp worries, policy debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is terrified for camp, but the rest of them know he's going to be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conspiracy theories in contemporary America arise as the symptomatic reactions to postmodern conditions and late capitalist culture

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible but i felt like i've been neglected this au. plus i have three longer fics in the works and i like to take frequent breaks from writing them
> 
> title from AT Conspiracy Theories

Pete is typing away apathetically at his macbook keyboard when Tyler practically bursts into the debate room. 

 

He doesn’t do what he normally does, which is say hi to Pete, (who’s always in the room early) grab his extension cord, power strip, table, and whatever else he needs that day (normally a small stack of flow paper), before scuttling into the novice debate room to wait for practice to start. 

 

But today, today is different. 

 

The minute Tyler comes into the room, he slams his outstretched hands onto the four tables the varsity kids pushed together to make one, shaking them all, along with Pete’s laptop. 

 

“I want to talk to you about camp,” he says.

 

Pete, a senior, is completely used to novice existentialism when it comes to debate camp. Therefore, he doesn’t look up to meet Tyler’s wide eyes, just mumbles a “yes?” and continues with his RKS application. 

 

“But what if I’m not good enough?” Tyler exclaims dramatically, throwing his skinny arms up into the air. “What if I show up, and I don’t remember or know shit? What if I forget everything I’ve learned? What if I lose every round? What if-”

 

Pete waits patiently for Tyler to finish his longer-that-expected speech, and while Tyler goes on, and on, and on, Andy, Joe,  _ and _ Hayley have arrived and have set up for the practice debate the varsity kids are having that day (and, if you’re wondering, that takes a long ass time).

 

By the end, Andy has on big-ass headphones, Pete has finished his application, and Hayley has polished off highlighting four cards in the novice aff file she’s been meaning to do for weeks (they’re all about Nazism, in case you were wondering). 

 

The minute Tyler stops talking, Andy is just looking at the poor, anxious freshman because  _ seriously,  _ the kid is a damn  _ genius. _

 

And they  _ all _ know it. 

 

He’s an ingenious debater, he’s adorable, and funny, and so  _ fucking _ nice that pretty much everyone wonders why he didn’t just join forensics or some shit.

 

He’s also creative and always reacts positively to any environment he’s in. There’s no way he’d do anything besides prosper at SDI 4 week.

 

But Andy is too tired to be inspirational, and Hayley’s too concentrated to break into Mom Mode, so Pete has to take this Novice Breakdown this time. 

 

He stands up, shutting his laptop, and goes over to Tyler. He puts both his hands flat on the kid’s shoulders, and squeezes them until the lanky novice looks him dead in the eyes.

 

“Tyler,” Pete tells him. “You’re going to be fucking  _ fine,  _ now go get your shit together,” he pushes Tyler towards the exit of the debate room. “before Joe yells at you for being late.” 

  
Tyler sighs. He knows Pete’s right, about both the fact that he’ll be okay  _ and _ the fact that Joe will probably yells at him. So the boy just huffs, grabs his table, and walks feverishly out of the room.


End file.
